


Cena przejścia

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helcaraxe nie oszczędza nikogo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cena przejścia

**Cena przejścia**

 

                – Elenwe!

                Zdumiony Fingon nie zdążył się otrząsnąć, jak dwie sylwetki zniknęły pod wodą, a Turgon już rzucił futro na ziemię i skoczył za żoną i córką.

                Lód pod stopami zakołysał niebezpiecznie, elfowie dookoła rozproszyli się w popłochu, byle dalej jeden od drugiego; samotnie łatwiej było balansować na zdradliwej powierzchni, a jedna przypadkowa ofiara nie ciągnęła za sobą wielu innych.

                Złowroga, ciemna toń zawirowała, a przez jeden upiorny moment Fingon nie potrafił się ruszyć. Zareagował dopiero po chwili, szybko, instynktownie, jak to starszy brat, gdy wśród nerwowych pokrzykiwań przebił się znajomy głos siostry.

                – Irisse, stój! – Złapał ją za ramię, nim zdołała podążyć za Turgonem w tym koszmarnym szaleństwie. – Zostań! – Pchnął ją w stronę Lalwende.  – Uważajcie! – Porwał z sań linę i ruszył ku szczelinie, gdzie sylwetka Turgona migotała we wzburzonej wodzie.     

                Z drugiej strony pułapki Arakano porzucił sanie, które ciągnął i dopadł do wody w kilku długich susach, nie bacząc na to, że w każdej chwili naruszony lód może pęknąć dalej, pochłaniając czy to jego, czy też cenne zapasy. Głowa Turgona wynurzyła się ponownie na powierzchnię, a obok niego mignęła Fingonowi druga, mniejsza, jasnowłosa.

                – Łap, Turko! Łap linę! – Z nowym przypływem nadziei rzucił bratu ciężki, sztywny od mrozu zwój. Lina napięła się i natychmiast zaczął ciągnąć; każdy metr w lodowatej wodzie był niemal nie do pokonania, każda sekunda zbliżała nieuchronną śmierć.

                – Podaj! Podaj mi ją! – Arakano balansował na krawędzi kry, niebezpiecznie przechylony w stronę starszego brata.

                Turgon szarpnął się, futro córki ciągnęło ich w dół, ale zdołał popchnąć dziewczynkę do brzegu. Arakano chwycił ją za rękę i wyszarpnął z wody z lekkością, aż Idril z piskiem znalazła się w górze. Jednocześnie Fingon za to poleciał w tył, gdy naciąg liny spadł gwałtownie.

                – Turukano!!!

                Arakano cofnął się spiesznie od brzegu, Idril dygotała słabo w jego ramionach.

                – Itaril, Itaril. – Lalwende przemknęła zwinnie między saniami, przejęła dziewczynkę od bratanka i razem z Aredhelą zaczęły ją pospiesznie rozbierać ze sztywniejących, mokrych ubrań. Mówiły do niej, jedna przez drugą, ale Fingon nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Ważniejszy był Turgon, wciąż w wodzie, szamotający się między lodowymi odłamkami. Fingon wyłowił cenną linę i zerknął na pływające kawałki lodowych płyt. Gdyby to tylko były kamienie, solidne, osadzone w dnie strumienia... Ale nie, po tych odłamkach nie można było przeskoczyć, nie dało się tak dotrzeć do brata...

                – Turukano, wracaj! Łap linę, wracaj! – wołał, ponownie rzucając sznur, tam, gdzie Turgon po raz kolejny zaczerpnął powietrza i zniknął pod wodą.

                – Ubezpieczaj mnie! – zażądał Arakano, chwytając mokrą linę i obwiązując się nią pospiesznie. – On nie wyjdzie sam – rzucił do brata i ojca, który zdołał w końcu się cofnąć do rodziny.

                – Pomóż mi, Atto. – Fingon przesunął się i dał Fingolfinowi koniec liny, tak, by wspólnie mogli wyciągnąć braci.

                Arakano skoczył do wody. W przeciwieństwie do Turgona wciąż był w pełni sił i sprawnie dotarł do miejsca, gdzie starszy brat z trudem wynurzył się z czarnej otchłani. Pochwycił go, szarpiącego się słabo i bełkoczącego coś histerycznie, a Fingolfin z najstarszym synem natychmiast pociągnęli. Arakano pomagał, jak mógł, ale musiał zdać się głównie na rodzinę, gdyż Turgon wciąż z nim walczył.

                Dotarli do brzegu, ale cienka, postrzępiona warstwa lodu ułamała się, gdy Arakano oparł brata o krawędź, tak że ten ześlizgnął się pod wodę. Do Fingolfina dołączył Glorfindel, więc Fingon puścił linę i rzucił się ku braciom. Lodowa szczelina szczerzyła złowrogo swe usta, jakby i jego zapraszała, by wpadł i być może za chwilę podzielił z nimi los Elenwe. Fingon spróbował od boku, kawałek kry pękł pod jego stopami, ale zdołał uskoczyć w porę. Musiał to jakoś zrobić, widział, jak Turgon słabnie coraz bardziej, jak przestaje już walczyć z trzymającym go bratem.

                Nieco na lewo krawędź szczeliny unosiła się sporo ponad poziom wody, a to oznaczało, że lód był gruby, grubszy niż obok. Fingon przemknął tam, a ojciec z Glorfindelem podążyli w jego ślady szerszym łukiem, holując elfów w wodzie.

                – Razem, Finno! – Aredhela nie wiedzieć kiedy znalazła się obok niego i wspólnymi siłami pochwycili skostniałego Turgona. Wysoki brzeg nie był łatwy do pokonania, ale ledwie im się udało, Fingon pozostawił siostrze odciągnięcie brata od wody, a sam wyciągnął Arakano. Pomagając mu utrzymać się na drżących z wysiłku nogach, Fingon odprowadził go spiesznie od zdradzieckiej szczeliny, podczas gdy Fingolfin z Glorfindelem postawili Turgona i na poły nieśli, na poły ciągnęli go do sań, na pewniejszy lód.

                – Rozbieraj się, już! – polecił najstarszy z braci, gdy Arakano zatrzymał się i patrzył tępo na odratowanego Turgona. – Arko, słyszysz?! – Zerwał z niego kurtkę, zamarzającą i zmieniającą się w lodową skorupę.

                Arakano oprzytomniał i trzęsącymi się z zimna rękami pomagał jak mógł. Obok szamotanina ustała, Turgon przestał się słabo miotać, mokry i upiornie siny w świetle gwiazd. Fingolfin szorował go i rozcierał, otulonego własnym futrem, póki Aredhela nie wyszukała suchych ubrań.

                Lalwende siedziała z boku na saniach w rozpiętym futrze, okryta kilkoma kocami. Wewnątrz tak zrobionego kokonu trzymała na kolanach skuloną Idril, tuląc ją do siebie i mówiąc coś cicho. Nawet czubek głowy dziewczynki nie wystawał spod warstw ciepłej odzieży, ale z postawy ciotki Fingon wnioskował, że małej nic nie groziło.

                Problem natomiast był, i to spory. Turgon, ledwie złapał oddech, zaczął się wyrywać z ojcowskiego uścisku. Ruch był dobry, pobudzał krążenie w zlodowaciałych kończynach elfa, ale desperackie krzyki brata, żądającego, by go puścić, kruszyły Fingonowi serce. Turgon wyszarpnął się w końcu z ramion Fingolfina, ale zdrętwiałe z zimna nogi zawiodły go i poleciałby na śnieg, gdyby starszy brat go nie przytrzymał.

                – Stój, Turko! – polecił stanowczo Fingon i chwycił go za ramiona. Normalnie nie zdołałby go powstrzymać, obaj młodsi bracia byli od niego wyżsi i silniejsi, ale choć teraz desperacka determinacja ciągnęła Turgona ku lodowej szczelinie, zimno wyssało z niego większość sił.

                – Już za późno, Turukano – oświadczył bezlitośnie Fingolfin. –Ta woda cię zabije, nie walcz z nami!

                – Puść! Elenwe, Elenwe...

                – Nie pomożesz już Elenwe, ale Itaril cię potrzebuje!

                Fingolfin skorzystał z tego, że kto inny unieruchamiał syna i przytknął mu do ust manierkę z trunkiem, zmusił go do przełknięcia kilku łyków. Zszokowany Turgon zachłysnął się, a imię żony, wciąż powtarzane raz za razem, przeszło nagle w bezsilne łkanie. Opór zelżał.

                – Przykro mi, braciszku – wymamrotał Fingon bratu do ucha, bo mimo różnicy wzrostu Turgon oparł się nagle o niego, zupełnie bez sił, mokre, zlepione w lodowe strąki włosy zakłuły go w policzek. Fingon wrócił do rozcierania bratu ramion, gdy tylko zyskał pewność, że ten nie wyrwie mu się więcej. Turgon stał tylko i szlochał bezradnie, a Fingon nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, poza próbą przywrócenia krzty koloru jego sinym wargom, odrobiny ciepła dłoniom.

                Ponad cichym szlochem Turgona przebił się nagle wysoki głos; zwyczajny, rozżalony dziecięcy płacz. Młodszy brat Fingona drgnął w jego uścisku, oprzytomniał trochę, a w szarych oczach błysnęło niedowierzanie. Wysunął się z ciepłych ramion, postąpił w stronę ciotki. Zdrętwiałe nogi nie chciały go nieść, więc Fingon podparł go i pociągnął aż do córki. Idril płakała w ramionach Lalwende, co rusz wyglądając przez szparę między kocami. To sprawiło, że Turgon opanował się trochę i już bez protestu pociągnął łyk z podanej manierki.

                – Musimy iść dalej. – Fingolfin skrzyżował ponure spojrzenie z najstarszym synem. Tak oni dwaj, jak i Arakano, nie spuszczali Turgona z oczu, gotowi go powstrzymać, gdyby spróbował zrobić coś nierozsądnego. Wyglądało jednak na to, że zrezygnował z samobójczych poszukiwań, a silne ramię starszego brata przytrzymujące go w pionie przypominało mu, że nie ma dość sił na akcję ratunkową, która nie przyniosłaby skutków; Elenwe była już w salach Mandosa, daleko stąd.

                – Słyszysz, Turko? – Fingon popchnął łagodnie brata, naciągnął mu w końcu kaptur na głowę. – Idziesz ze mną – zadecydował.

                Turgon pokiwał głową w otępieniu, ale zaraz obejrzał się na córkę. Fingolfin uprzedził jego zamysły, pochylając się nad siostrą i ostrożnie przejmując od niej wnuczkę. Idril wtuliła się w niego, zniknęła cała pod obszernym płaszczem dziadka. Arakano wrócił do swoich sań, Lalwende i Aredhela zajęły się drugimi, pozostawiając Fingonowi zaopiekowanie się bratem.

                – Chodź. Trzeba ruszać.

                Turgon poszedł bezwolnie, tak jak oni wszyscy, przed siebie, dalej w niekończącą się noc na śnieżnej pustyni. Za nimi pozostała szczelina, jedna z wielu. I kolejna ofiara złożona na zimnej drodze ku nieznanym lądom.

 


End file.
